hardly SUNSHiNE
by Sequizurx
Summary: 0NESH0T . COLLECTi0N . o2. like a puzzle that he will never figure out. i have the upper hand. xRiKUCENTRiCx
1. PRISON

o------------------------------------O

**ONE  
**PRISON

o------------------------------------O

You feel trapped and imprisoned.

So you make suggestions.

**why don't we build a raft**

Is what you say.

Yes, those words escape your lips. But what if they don't listen to you?

Make them listen. They look up to you, and they will do as you say.

He seems excited, and she smiles and giggles. She would do anything for you, do anything to get noticed, you to notice her, as she notices you.

He notices you too, and he thinks you are clever, intelligent, heroic, almighty.

They both want to be your friends. So they are your friends, and you spend time with them to keep them on your side, in your favour.

**looks like i'm the only one working on the raft**

Is what you say when you see them sitting on the beach, playing games and collecting shells. They are like small children; amused by such silly ridiculous things as small grains of sand.

And the castles they build with the gritty substance, ha! So immature. Round bases and lumpy walls.

They would not make safe hiding places from darkness, were you to run to them for shelter.

So don't run to them. Don't go to him and don't go to her.

Throw logs and other supplies at them, and then collect more. She is too delicate to do any rough work herself, so you and he must do it.

When it is finished, you all three look upon the raft with pride and satisfaction. You smirk and say that it was easy. No trouble.

Such silly petty little children. They are nothing compared to you.

**i'm not afraid of the darkness, sora**

Is what you say when the darkness comes and swallows up the prison.

You feel the bars of your cage loosen and fall from place. You can bend the bars and snap them but you don't need to because now you can go free.

You can be free and escape from that horrible, secluded prison cell.

**once we step through, we might not be able to go back**

Is what you tell him, your eyes glazed over with desire and strength.

Is he afraid?

Yes, he looks it. His face is shocked and scared and surprised.

**we can't let fear stop us**

You have to tell him. Make him feel small and stupid. Make him think you are great, make him do as you say.

He will be a pawn, following your orders and doing your bidding.

**this may be our only chance**

You extend your hand to him, and he will take it.

He will reach out. But his arm is too short.

He cannot, he cannot grasp your hand.

He cannot reach you.

For you, you are unreachable.

You are not understood, they do not understand you, he thinks you are crazy.

And the darkness comes and offers itself to you.

You must oblige its wishes

Take its proffered black coils, shroud yourself in fog and mystery.

This is what you want.

You want the darkness.

Even if he doesn't.

o------------------------------------O

**A/N: **Yay! Well, I wanted to write some Riku angst, but then I thought "no, I really can't be bothered." But then Skitts wrote some Riku angst, and then Lamatikah wrote some Riku angst, and then Nicrafetix opened a Riku angst contest, so I got thinking "wow, the universe really wants me to write some Riku angst." And so I did. And it is done. Two reviews for the next installment of crappy Riku angst! xD


	2. YOYO

o------------------------------------O

**TWO  
**YOYO

o------------------------------------O

m**aze**s  
corridors  
staircases to run up** and **down

back**AND**_forth_ like a  
**Y**o**y**o

Toys. That is what **yoyo**s are.  
i used to have a yoyo, it was _yello_**w**

**I will keep** running and hunting and chasing and following  
It's all one _big_ **game.  
**i like games. i used to win all the time, but now he seems to win because i have to _chase_ him

but I'm too **slow  
**no I'm not, **don't **_say_ that

I will catch you up, **Sora  
**Attack you from behind, **Sora  
**Trip you up with my foot, **Sora  
**I will find you, **Sora  
**Find you, **Sora  
**Find **Sora**.

Where _is _Sora?  
Sora.

**if there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?  
**my words, i believe.

well, there **are** other worlds, i have found them, searched them, scoured them  
And I keep finding him, but then he leaves  
Or sometimes I leave first, to confuse him, to keep him guessing

**Where's Riku?  
**He will ponder, and I might jump out to surprise him, or I might let him stay perplexed

**Like **_a _puz_**z**__l_**e  
**That he will never figure out.  
I have the upper hand.

I am** unbeatable  
**And I will _always_ win.

o------------------------------------O


End file.
